civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Land Rush (C-evo)/games
Easy-level game by Robin Too easy to be taken seriously? These two screenshots show most of the map. Notice how I pinched some good fish-based city sites from other nations and seriously restricted the Spanish with a friendly militia at their west end and a tactical city-build (...W4) at their east end. The reason for building W4 close to the fish site W5 was twofold: #build near Spain as soon as possible in case they plan to build very soon - as it turned out, they seem to have been far from ready to do that #so as to get the W5 site in my territory without risking building there first - being right on the border it would therefore be at risk because nothing could blockade it before a declaration of war, and at that time my strongest defensive unit was a Town Guard. W4 was not too close to be a real nuisance; it has several good tiles all to itself without needing any that W5 would ultimately need. thumb|690px thumb|690px Not surprisingly, the Spanish ended the friendship just a couple of turns later, thinking that the knowledge of gunpowder would give them a good chance when they declared war after the mandatory interval. No such luck. Most of their units were 12/4/2.5 - one shown near W5. Their single dragoon (48/16/2.5) killed one of my 60/40/1.5 riflemen but the substantive war lasted hardly any time at all. I took a defenseless Cordoba (south of the mountain chain) in 1630, Sevilla in 1640, Madrid in 1700, and Toledo in the north in 1772, using my spyplane to pick the most profitable times for capture of the latter two. By 1814, I have built new cities: in the Arctic; on a coal and wine site east of E3; and west of Beijing. No murmurings of hostility from the remaining rivals, who have all military knowledge up to gunpowder but do not have ballistics, engineering, or even currency and would need a very large force of dragoons to beat my 60/40 riflemen, which are behind city walls with air unit support. I have a Space Port and am well on the way to Transstellar Colonization. Hard level game by Robin Suitably challenging. Southern start. I refused to befriend the last nation I met, which may have been a mistake, but its neighbour soon conquered it anyway and I had both of the remaining nations at war with me. My 37/111 Riflemen and 124/31 ArtyCannon combined well with a few dozen planes and a couple of 0/8/3.5 4-man Sail (cheap at 30) to overcome all odds. By 1940 I had reduced each enemy to a single landlocked city. Late-game quandary One of the enemy cities - the Viking-held size-11 Tyre - has coal, ebony, fruit, Mercury, the Hanging Gardens and the Eiffel Tower. If I take it soon I will revive not only my Lighthouse and Pyramids and my about-to-expire Great Library but also my Temple of Zeus (captured from my western rival in 1770). However, that will leave only one rival and therefore no way of gaining anything from the Great Library. Solution: let the Vikings build a colony (or build one for them to capture!) so that I can take Tyre and still have a chance of gaining something from the Temple of Zeus and maybe a little from the Great Library. It won't be much from either of them: possibly Refrigeration soon and Electronics much later. Rivals both have Electricity but not Democracy or Theory of Gravity. Simpler just to: *capture both cities and forget about the small potential Temple and Library profits; or *build to exploit the other Mercury site, but that will take ages and my Lighthouse really should be revived. Category:Game reports (C-evo)